


The Joys of Experimental Writing

by Paname



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Experimental Style, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderqueer Character, Multi, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paname/pseuds/Paname
Summary: This is the place where all my experimental one shots will go. These stories will either be experimental in writing style or length.





	The Joys of Experimental Writing

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am LGBTQ, and I want to start writing stories about every-day experiences of LGBTQ folks. I am also working on expanding my writing experience, and on experimenting on different writing styles. This experiment was the size of the story. Most of my chapters and one-shots are at least a couple thousand words, so this story is short, sweet, and to the point. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Juvia looked at herself in the mirror and did her best to look put-together. Fairy Tail was hosting a party for some reason or another, and Juvia wanted to hide the fact that something felt off. That something had been off with her for months now. 

 

It was a thing she couldn’t put her finger on, and yet something she craved to know. 

 

Juvia arrived at the guild and found Lucy helping Mira behind the bar. They’d become friends after Lucy started dating Bixlow, and it really sunk in that she was not Juvia’s love rival. 

 

“Lucy, what is womanhood to you?” Juvia sat at the bar with Lucy, and they both sipped from fruit smoothies. Lucy hummed and thought about it for a moment.    
  
“It’s not something I can describe. It’s a voice in my heart, a feeling, that tells me I am.” Lucy took a long sip from her smoothie, and waited for Juvia to absorb her answer. 

 

“I don’t have that feeling, Lucy.” Juvia was looking into her smoothie, hoping that she’d find answers in the whipped depths of blueberries and cream. She felt vulnerable, out of place, and nervous for saying it.    
  
“Well, don’t be a woman then.” Lucy thought it was pretty logical that if Juvia didn’t feel like a woman, then she didn’t have to be one. 

 

Juvia stared for a good few moments, gaping like a fish out of water.    
  
“That makes perfect sense, Lucy.” Lucy smiled at her friend, and then ordered another smoothie.    
  
“Well, duh. If being a woman makes you unhappy, then don’t be that. Sometimes we think that big, life changing issues need really complicated solutions, but sometimes they really don’t.” Lucy considered Juvia for a moment, then decided against asking. Juvia would let her know about any other details. 

 

They chatted and drank more smoothie, and compared mission woes. Lucy had gone on an “old time’s sake” mission with Natsu, who had been working with Lisanna a whole lot recently, and had only 1,000 jewel left of a 35,000 reward. Juvia’s tingling laughter was heard throughout the guild, and Lucy’s joyous giggled joined in soon after.    
  
Bixlow made an appearance, and he wrapped his arms around Lucy’s waist and just listened to them chat. He adored his girlfriend more than anything, and simply enjoyed hey company. 

 

And Juvia? Juvia felt a little more settled. They felt a little more happy, and a little more safe. The world continued as it had been in the guild, and they found that everything was a little easier than it had been before. 

 

Who is Juvia? 

 

_ They _ .  


End file.
